dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Shaddam Corrino IV
Shaddam Corrino IV (10134 AG - 10202 AG) was the 81st Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe at the time of the ascent of House Atreides. Physical Appearance Shaddam Corrino IV was a slim and elegant man, with red hair, a thin face, and cold eyes. The aforementioned face and eyes reminded the Baron Harkonnen of Duke Leto Atreides I - Shaddam had "that same look of the predatory bird." Early Years Shaddam was born in the Imperial Palace on Kaitain to Elrood IX, the 80th Padishah Emperor. During his childhood as the Imperial Crown Prince and the heir apparent to the Imperial Golden Lion Throne, Shaddam became close friends with his maternal cousin, Count Hasimir Fenring who became his closest friend. Ascent to the Throne In year 10156 AG, Shaddam succeeded his father as the 81st Padishah Emperor and head of Imperial House Corrino, after Elrood IX succumbed to chaumurky. A frequently discredited history of the Corrinos detailed a story that Count Fenring was responsible for poisoning Elrood. The ranks of Bursegs were doubled in the first 16 years of his reign and appropriations for Sardaukar training went down steadily in the final 30 years. Shaddam married Anirul, a Bene Gesserit of Hidden Rank. Their marriage resulted in the birth of five daughters: * Irulan Corrino — The eldest daughter of Shaddam and Anirul, and the Imperial Crown Princess and the heiress apparent to the Imperial Golden Lion Throne of the Galactic Padishah Empire. * Chalice Corrino — The second daughter of Shaddam and Anirul, who died unexpectedly on Kaitain or Salusa Secundus. * Wensicia Corrino — The third daughter of Shaddam and Anirul, and the former Sovereign Co-regent of the Imperial House Corrino. * Josifa Corrino - The fourth daughter of Shaddam and Anirul, and the Bene Gesserit Truthsayer of the Landsraad. * Rugi Corrino - The fifth and youngest daughter of Shaddam and Anirul, and the last Princess of the Imperial House Corrino. Shaddam's lack of legitimate sons ensured that he was the last ruler of House Corrino. His wife Anirul died in 10176 AG. The Atreides and the Fall of the Corrino Empire The events leading up Shaddam's fall from power were triggered by the Emperor himself. He reportedly felt threatened by his adoptive cousin, Leto Atreides I, the Duke of House Atreides. This was because Leto was a charismatic and honourable man, and had become very popular in the Landsraad. Moreover, Leto had managed to train a small army under Thufir Hawat, Gurney Halleck and Duncan Idaho well enough to rival the Sardaukar. Consequently, the Emperor conspired with House Harkonnen, long time rivals of House Atreides. In secret, however, Shaddam admired his cousin Leto, and had once mentioned to Irulan that he had wished the political climate that necessitated animosity toward the Atreides did not exist. Moreover, Shaddam had secretly wished that Irulan had been old enough to marry Leto, both because he knew Leto to be an honourable and just man who possessed the love of his people, but also because he would have been an ideal choice for succeeding him, especially since Shaddam had no direct male heirs. Despite his personal feelings for Leto, Shaddam pressured Leto to surrender the fief of his native planet Caladan to Count Hasimir Fenring, and to take over the administration and spice mining operations of Arrakis. House Atreides took control of Arrakis in 10,191. However, shortly after Leto took control of Arrakis, he and most of his army were soon slain as a result of a combined invasion by Sardaukar and Harkonnen forces. The attack was a success, and Shaddam considered the threat posed by House Atreides to have ended. However, the Lady Jessica, and more importantly her son Paul Atreides survived. They were given sanctuary by the Fremen and as a result of their skills, they eventually rose to their leadership. By the year 10193 AG, the young Duke had managed to lead the Fremen in a battle that defeated the Harkonnen and Sardaukar forces on Arrakis. As a result, they were able to halt the melange trade. Shaddam IV was forced to step down from the throne, and thus end his reign of forty years, and the Imperial reign of House Corrino that had lasted ten thousand years. In 10196 AG, Shaddam was exiled to his ancestral planet of Salusa Secundus along with his four younger daughters and Count Hasimir Fenring. Princess Irulan Corrino was named Sovereign Co-regent, but Paul Atreides effectively ruled as Emperor as her husband. Shaddam Corrino IV died in year 10202 AG at the age of 68. Images ShaddamIVFenring 1.jpg|Shaddam with Count Fenring and his Truthsqyer Shaddamiv.jpg|Giancarlo Giannini as Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV in Frank Herbert's Dune (2000) Shaddam alia.jpg|Shaddam and Alia Shaddam & Anirul.jpg|A young Shaddam with his wife Anirul Shaddam IV The Bastard.jpg|Shaddam IV, as portrayed by Jose Ferrer in the [[Dune (1984 movie)|1984 Dune movie 2019-02-28-10-14-38--1802502317.jpeg|Shaddam as depicted in Cryos 1991Dune Game emperor.jpg Emperor2.jpg 1-0-1.jpg Film Canon In both the 1984 film and the 2000 Miniseries, Shaddam appears older than he is described in the book, though a line of dialogue in the film suggests he is still older than he looks as the spice was said to have "allowed him to live for over 200 years". Shaddam is shown to have died during the events of the 2003 miniseries Frank Herbert's Children of Dune , rather than three years earlier as in the book canon. Appearances *''Dune'' (First appearance) *''Dune Messiah'' *''Children of Dune'' de:Shaddam Corrino ru:Шаддам IV Коррино Corrino, Shaddam IV Category:House Corrino